


You and I

by lunarhale



Category: The Maze Runner Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarhale/pseuds/lunarhale
Summary: On Thomas’s last day of filming, he decides to do something a bit courageous, but what will be the outcome of his courage?





	You and I

The day that Thomas had to film the infamous death scene of his character Newt was a particularly sad day for him. It would be his last day on set. The last time he would be on screen with his cast mates and in a film that had played such a big part in his life. He would be lying if he said he was ready to let go. He wasn’t. He didn’t want to say goodbye to something that had become so much of himself. 

It took him much longer to get up that day. Kaya was constantly knocking on his door, and Dylan had called him multiple times. Dylan. Today was the last day he worked with Dylan. The last day he got to see that contagious smile or hear that angelic laugh. The last day he could get lost in his brown eyes without anyone paying too much attention to it. Today was the last day he would act with him, smile with him, cry with him. 

Of course, out of the five years he filmed with Dylan, he never once brought up those feelings. Those feelings that bubbled up inside his stomach, that crawled up his throat. Those feelings that made his heart race and his palms get sweaty. Those feelings were something Thomas never brought up with Dylan. Dylan had been with Britt Robertson for most of the filming, and only recently, right before his car accident, had they broke up. Thomas felt slightly guilty for being so happy for their breakup, but he felt better once he realized that Dylan was the one who had ended things due to lack of feelings for her. 

Thomas had been through everything with Dylan it seemed. He had been one of the first cast members that Dylan met. Thomas went to filming with Dylan, sat next to him at almost every goddamn interview, shared multiple hotel rooms with him. He was one of the only cast members who had spent most of their time in the hospital with Dylan after his accident. He couldn’t bring himself to leave his side after seeing him hit by that car. It killed Thomas to even remember what that day had looked like. 

Eventually, Thomas finally put himself together enough to get out of the bed and into a shower, and long after the warm water hit his pale body, he climbed out and got ready for the day. He ate room service for lunch and after he was finished, he walked out of the room only to be stopped by Kaya. “Today’s the big day.” She smiled as he shut the hotel room door behind him.

“Oh? Big day? Am I getting married?” Thomas joked, nudging her shoulder.

Kaya laughed and shook her head, “I wish it was as happy as a wedding. It’s your death day!” Her voice was loud as she laughed again, smiling as they walked to their trailers on set.

Thomas rolled his eyes, “Yeah. It’s my last day on set too.” He said, running a hand through his blonde hair as they walked. 

“Aw, Thomas, Don’t worry. You still have the press tour, and our party tonight!” She smiled as they stopped at their trailers. 

He nodded, “I know. But there’s so much I still have to do.” He chewed his lip softly as he shrugged, looking at her. 

She raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?” 

He shook his head and opened the trailer door, smiling back at her. “Nothing. I’ll see you later on set. Have fun!” He disappeared into the trailer before she could respond. 

The makeup for the scene took over 5 hours to do and Thomas constantly found himself daydreaming. When he was finally done, he hardly recognized himself. His hair was matted down, black veins crawling up his neck and face. His eyes were dark and voidish. Of course, Thomas was used to slight veins from previous filming, but today was the real deal.

Thomas stood out of the chair, walking out and onto set. It was darker now, having needed a darker atmosphere for the scene. The air was chilly and Thomas almost shivered as he walked towards Wes and Dylan. Thomas felt his breath catch as he walked, his eyes gazing over Dylan. He looked good in his WCKD suit. So good it almost didn’t seem real.

“Hey, Tommy.” Dylan smiled as he approached, “You look terrifying.” He teased, his brown eyes shimmering in the light of set.

Thomas rolled his eyes, standing next to him. He turned to Wes, his attention taken by the director as he described his image for the scene. Thomas was fascinated with the way Wes told the story, how much heart and passion he had for this film and making sure that everything would tug at the hearts of the audience. 

“The fans of these books, of the movies, love Newt and Thomas. This death is one of the most important to fans, newtmas fans especially. I need you two make it as real as possible, okay?” Wes’s voice brought Thomas back to reality, his head nodding slowly.

Thomas waited as Wes got behind the camera’s and Dylan waited a few feet in front of him. He gave the dark headed boy a smile, shifting his weight on his feet. 

“Action!”

Newt ran forward towards Thomas, snarling as he supposed a crank would, or a boy who was turning to one. 

Dylan tried his best to stay there, to be serious about it but as Thomas ran forward, he laughed, “Newt! Newtie!” He cried in a high pitched voice, laughing.

Thomas fell into his arms, laughing. “Dylan! You were supposed to be serious.” He sighed, shaking his head with a grin. 

“I know. I know. I just couldn’t help it.” Dylan just laughed, his arms still wrapped around Thomas.

Thomas felt his heart beat in his throat, glancing just at how close they were. Thomas could have sworn Dylan had gotten closer, his hot breath brushing against Thomas’s lips.

“Reset!” Wes called out.

Thomas reluctantly pulled out of his trance, backing away from Dylan slowly. He stepped back into his position.

“Action!”

Newt ran forward again, snarling and growling as he tackled Thomas to the ground, pinning him as he let out a low growl, “Kill me!” He shouted, “Please!” He fell silent, his eyes clearing slightly.

Thomas shook his head, “I- can- kill you,”

There was laughter as Dylan shook his head, falling out of scene, “Dammit! I meant can’t.” He laughed.

Thomas stayed on top of him, laughing. “It’s okay Dyl.” Thomas reached a hand down and started tickling his sides, only resulting in Dylan shifting and grabbing at Thomas’s hands. Thomas pouted, “Hey.’

Dylan didn’t respond, throwing Thomas’s hands to the side. He dug his slender fingers into the soft flesh of Thomas’s waist, wiggling into it as burst of laughter erupt from the blonde boys lips. 

“Dyl! Dyl!” He gasped, laughing as he laid his hands on Dylan’s chest, supporting himself as he leaned forward and laughed. The tickling didn’t stop. No matter how much air he gasped for, no matter how much he pleaded for Dylan to stop. 

Thomas squirmed in Dylan’s lap his fists balling in the shirt Dylan was wearing. Thomas shook his head, giggling and groaning. He looked down at Dylan with eyes filled with happiness as he laughed, biting harshly on his bottom lip. 

Dylan stopped tickling, looking up at Thomas and grinning. There was silence, a long break between the boys as they just stared at each other. 

Thomas took a deep breath, the absence of tickling allowing him to breathe again. His heart was beating in his throat once again, the bubbling feeling in his stomach once more. In all the time Thomas had spent with Dylan, all the hotel rooms they shared, never had Thomas felt so… close, so intimate with Dylan.

This moment shouldn’t have even been considered intimate, but here Thomas was, the feelings festering inside of him. Their bodies were touching, Dylan’s hands on his hips, his hands on Dylan’s chest. He looked down at Dylan, his brown eyes shining with something Thomas couldn’t exactly place. 

All of the fear was erased in that moment. Thomas was moving before fear could stop him. He leaned down to Thomas, his hand moving from his chest to rest on Dylan’s cheek. It was silent. Dead silent as their faces rested inches apart. The world was gone, absent from Thomas’s mind. All that filled his mind was Dylan. Dylan’s lips, eyes, breaths, moles, hair, body, everything that Dylan was. 

Thomas pressed his lips against Dylan’s in one swift motion, and immediately Thomas knew that was what Dylan had been waiting for. All that tip toeing around, all the silence, the closeness, it was all leading to this moment. 

Thomas’s lips fell in place with Dylan’s, fitting like a puzzle piece, like two members of an exotic tango that neither had quite experienced before.

Dylan’s lips were soft, meeting Thomas’s like waves meeting the shore, crashing and sliding, pulling away only to move forward once again to taste the boy’s sweet flavor. 

It was intoxicating the way they moved, how everything seemed perfect together. Thomas slipped his hand under his shirt, tracing the deep lines of Dylan’s stomach. He shivered as he felt the skin of his fingers brush over the hair at Dylan’s waist line.

Thomas could feel hardness pushing against his thigh as he straddled Dylan, the latter boy’s hands finding their way to Thomas’s hair. 

It was a dance: lips, breath, hands, repeat. Lips, breath, hands, repeat. It wasn’t until there was a loud cough did the boys finally stop their movements, pulling away to look at the rest of the cast.

Thomas’s lips were swollen slightly, his cheek bright pink as he slid of Dylan’s lap, and to Dylan, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Thomas glanced back towards Dylan as they stood, a noticeable bulge that made Thoms snicker.

“Alright everyone, uh, let’s take a little break.” Wes nodded towards Dylan, gesturing to his lower half. Thomas watched as Dylan’s face grew red, his hand reaching down to adjust his pants. The other boy nodded, clearing his throat.

Thomas grabbed a hold of his hand and walked to his trailer, grinning. “I think I can help you with your issue.” He giggled, sitting down on the bed and pulling Dylan down with him. His heart pounded against his chest as he looked at Dylan, a soft smile on his face. The room filled with nervousness as the two boys looked at each other.

“Tommy… I’ve, um, never really done anything with a gay… a guy.” Dylan stumbles on his words, chewing his bottom lip.

Thomas smiles slightly, nodding. “It’s okay Dyl, we can take it slow. Learn it together.” The words left his lips with ease, the other boy smiling. “We can figure everything out together.”

“Okay..” He smiled, nodding. “Together. You and I.”


End file.
